


Marshmallows and Conspiracy Theorys

by Coal_burningbright



Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff Bingo 2020, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: Skye and Trip in a blanket fort eating marshmallows.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Antoine Triplett
Series: Fluff Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	Marshmallows and Conspiracy Theorys

Skye and Trip sat facing each other under a blanket, a bag of marshmallows and a lantern between them. Skye knew that blanket forts were probably juvenile and stuff but right now she didn’t care. It didn’t matter if they had a mission the next day or if they probably shouldn’t have already eaten half a bag of marshmallows. What mattered was that Trip was holding her hand and the whole fort smelled of sugar. 

“Okay, but you have to admit the Koenigs are at least a little weird.” Trip said, pulling one of the blankets that was not part of their roof closer around him. “Right?”

Skye laughed and leaned across to kiss him. “Trip, please stop bothering the Koenigs about how many of them exist,” she paused mischievously for a second before continuing, “even if it is a little weird.” 

“Thank you!”

Skye leaned over and kissed him before hitting his arm. “Just stop bugging them about it please.”

Trip smiled back at her, “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment if you liked it.


End file.
